Patent Document 1 describes a system (POS system) directed to unmanned stores with no clerk.
The system described in Patent Document 1 is composed of a basket that allows one or more goods to be put in, and a transaction terminal device. The basket possesses a scanner configured to read one or more pieces of goods information (product data), and a transmitter circuit configured to transmit the one or more pieces of goods information to an outside. The transaction terminal device possesses a receiver circuit configured to receive the one or more pieces of goods information, a weighing scale configured to weigh the one or more pieces of goods put in the basket, and a control unit configured to compare a measured value weighed by the weighing scale with one or more pieces of weight data corresponding to the one or more pieces of goods information. The transaction terminal device will carry out a checkout process when the measured value by the weighing scale matches a total weight of the one or more pieces of weight data.
Here, the basket equipped with the scanner and the transmitter circuit as stated above is an electronic device with electronic circuits, and therefore requires securing a power supply for operations of the electronic circuits. This type of electronic device is to be carried in a store, and it is therefore conceivable that it is equipped with a secondary battery in order to secure the power supply for operations of the electronic circuits. However, in the case of this type of electronic device, two or more electronic devices are used in one store in general, and therefore charging the electronic devices at the same time requires a large capacity power supply facility.